The Beauty and the Beasts
by Marsetta
Summary: Merope is having nightmares, and her abusers found out where she is. Part of my Early Changes AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is all messed up. I am sorry for this.**

 **For February and March.**

 **41(emotion/feeling) Comforted/53(title) Beauty and the Beast**

 **769 words**

 **I do not OWN!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Merope was lying on their shared bed, her face down and her legs tangled in the sheet. Her dreams haunting her.

* * *

 _She was pinned down, her hands above her head. Her face was pushed roughly into the ground beneath her. A sharp pain suddenly made itself known on her back, the sound of glass breaking around her made her scream._

 _Her hair was pulled up, making her look at her abusers._

 _Her father's face glared down at her, her brother grinning wide and angry._

* * *

Her scream made Ron move so fast, he was by the bed in seconds, though he could have sworn he was on the other side of the room at the time.

It didn't matter, his lover was in pain. When he got there he found her thrashing on their bed, her arms trapped under her, her legs tangled in the sheets.

"Merope." He called her. He knew not to touch her, if she was anything like Harry, she wouldn't appreciate him touching her right now.

"Merope, please, wake up." He tried again, Merope's cried softened into whimpers of remembered pain. Ron risked sitting on the bed, making it dip toward him.

"Darling, please, wake up for me." Ron's voice was soft. Merope's eyes opened slowly, she looked afraid, like she feared that he was them.

"Ron?" Her voice was hoarse. The door opened suddenly and a haggard looking Tom rushed in.

"Merope! Are you okay? Someone heard screaming. I got here as fast as I could." Tom was on the bed before Ron could stop him.

Merope flinched from him. Tom looked hurt.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I-" Merope looked away, making Tom feel worse.

"No Merope, never be sorry for this. It isn't your fault. I love you, I'll always love you." He assured her. Merope looked up at him with awe. "Really?" Her voice was but a whisper, passing her lips like a black smoke leaving her soul.

She looked better now, black circles were reduced, she was sleeping more, no more bruises nor other wounds marred her skin.

"Really." He moved toward her slowly, going for a hug, but Merope pulled him into a kiss, making his smile into it and hug her close. Ron grinned.

"Come here." Merope grinned, pulling Ron into a three-way hug.

* * *

Two figures walked into town four months after the trio settled in. Everyone felt the negativity from them. Everyone hid.

* * *

Ron was just finishing the laundry, which was a lot harder in the 20's then it was in the 90's, when he heard a commotion coming from the front hall.

He moved toward it, hearing his lovers' names.

"Where is my daughter?!" A man's voice sounded loud and clear. Ron was next to him in seconds.

"You do not have a daughter." Ron told him. The man was flanked by his son. Merope's 'family'.

"I have a daughter, and you will give her back. I could have you imprisoned for kidnapping." The man was foul, his eyes were like sludge.

"I couldn't be kidnapping her if she was the one who followed me." Ron didn't want to pull out his wand here, he didn't want them to have to move so soon.

"What is going on?" Tom, he was there. This wasn't good. If the towns people see the man and his son doing magic, would they assume that Merope could too? Would they try to hurt her?

"Give her back to me." The man took out his wand, not good.

Someone screamed, and suddenly there were dozens of men surrounding them. Aurors, medieval aurors. Ron suppressed the urge to grin. This was so cool.

"Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt. You are under arrest for revealing our existence to muggles." An auror moved forward.

"Who cares? They are scum, they needn't be protected by you. We should just eliminate them, get rid of the problem right now." Marvolo bit out. A door opened, and Merope strode out into the hall. Her steps were long, and she didn't falter. She stepped right up to her father, and punched him in the face. She pulled her hand back and cradled it to her chest. The aurors swarmed them then, taking the father and son both into custody.

They were gone suddenly in loud pops. The owner was there suddenly, moving to stand near the trio, Tom and Ron holding Merope, who may have broken a finger or two.

Clapping happened, and they were ushered back into their room.

Word spread about the woman who saved them from evil wizards. They got a free meal.

* * *

 **I just really wanted Merope to punch the guy. I figure, she spent enough time with the boys to gain at least respect for herself, and in this she is already very BA. I think it fits my Merope. Plus, Ron and Tom were just saved from an all out fight, by a girl. I am happy.**

 **Mars**


	2. AN

**So, Just a quick note for any followers of this story, I'm rewriting this story.**

 **I will be putting the rewritten story as a new chapter in a larger story, "Early Changes", with all other stories written for this AU, so they are better kept track of, the first has already been rewritten and waiting to be read.**

 **I will delete this story at the beginning of the new year, as a purge for my account.**

 **Mars**


End file.
